


One More Night

by kenezbian



Category: Rooster Teeth Productions RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Songfic, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenezbian/pseuds/kenezbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin needs to be done with Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Night

“WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT YOU GODDAMN PRICK?!” Michael shouted, tackling Gavin out of his chair to the floor. Gavin shrieked and covered his head, protecting his face from the redhead’s pummeling fists.

The other Achievement Hunters were laughing like hell at the two idiots, not even sure what had happened to cause the beating, but acknowledging that it was hilarious.

Gavin managed to wiggle out of Michael’s grasp and took off out of the office towards the front door. Michael got up and gave chase.  
  
 _ **You and I go hard at each other like we’re going to war.**_  
 _ **You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door.**_  
 _ **You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we start keeping score.**_  
 _ **You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can’t do this no more.**_  
  
Gavin made it out the front door and around the side of the building before Michael caught up and grabbed his wrist. “You fucking idiot, I worked for hours on that house and I didn’t save!”

“It was just a joke, Michael, calm down. You didn’t have to hit me so hard.” He pressed the back of his hand to his swollen bottom lip and pulled it away. Yup, split open. “Ever since we started sleeping together you’ve been awfully rough in the office. This is getting out of hand.”

Michael pulled Gavin in by the waist and kissed his fat lip carefully. “I’m sorry.”

The blond frowned. “You’re full of shit.”

“No, I mean it. Really. I’ll back off, I swear it. C’mon, we should get your lip looked at.”  
  
 _ **Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you.**_  
 _ **Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.**_  
 _ **Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo.**_  
 _ **And now I’m feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you.**_  
  
There was a knock at the door. Michael stood up from his computer and answered it.

Gavin stood there, looking sheepish.

“I thought you weren’t coming tonight.”

“I changed my mind.”

“You couldn’t stay away. You never can.”

Gavin stalked into the apartment and kicked the door shut with his heel. “Shut up and fuck me.”  
  
 _ **So I cross my heart and I hope to die**_  
 _ **That I’ll only stay with you one more night**_  
 _ **And I know I said it a million times**_  
 _ **But I’ll only stay with you one more night**_  
  
Michael attacked Gavin’s mouth, sucking on his lower lip a little too roughly and tasting blood. He didn’t care, it wasn’t the first time.

He slid his hands under the blond’s shirt and pulled it off over his head, then removed his own quickly. His hands were a little cold from sitting at the computer and Gavin jumped when they made contact with his waist. “Jeez, Michael!”

“You love it,” the redhead moaned, leaning in and biting his collarbone, leaving a bruise. Gavin whimpered loudly.

Michael grabbed the waist of his jeans then and lead him to the bedroom.  
  
 _ **Try to tell you “no” but my body keeps on telling you “yes”.**_  
 _ **Try to tell you to “stop”, but your lipstick got me so out of breath.**_  
 _ **I’ll be waking up in the morning, probably hating myself.**_  
 _ **And I’ll be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell.**_  
  
Gavin was tossed onto the bed and Michael wasted no time unzipping the prone man’s jeans and pulling them off, then quickly swallowing his half-hard member in one motion.

The Brit shouted and threw his head back, back arching off the bed, nearly dizzy from the blood draining from his brain.

Michael was good at multitasking; he could easily give Gavin the blow-job to end all blow-jobs while undoing his own pants and slithering out of them and reaching under the bed for his stash of lube. He coated three fingers liberally, then shoved one into Gavin’s ass without so much as a grunt of warning.  
  
 _ **Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you.**_  
 _ **(Making me love)**_  
 _ **Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.**_  
 _ **(I let it all go)**_  
 _ **Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo.**_  
 _ **(Like a tattoo, yeah)**_  
 _ **And now I’m feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you.**_  
  
Michael cock throbbed with every noise Gavin made. His Brit’s mouth was the same in bed as it was in every other aspect of his life: loud and spouting off nonsense.

The second finger slid in, then the third, and the blond was writhing under his mouth. He gripped his hip with his free hand to keep him still to no avail. He pulled his mouth off his cock and sneered, “Sit still, asshole, or you’re gonna make me choke.”

Gavin stared down at the redhead, green eyes wide with lust. He looked like he couldn’t even remember his own name, let alone how to keep still at that moment. Michael shook his head. “You’re such a slut,” he said, returning to the task at hand.  
  
 _ **So I cross my heart and I hope to die**_  
 _ **(Yeah)**_  
 _ **That I’ll only stay with you one more night**_  
 _ **(Ohh)**_  
 _ **And I know I said it a million times**_  
 _ **(Yeah)**_  
 _ **But I’ll only stay with you one more night**_  
 _ **(Yeah)**_  
  
“Michael, CHRIST!” Gavin hollered at his lover. “You’re gonna make me cum!”

“Isn’t that the point?” Michael said in a low voice, curling his fingers against the blond’s prostate.

Gavin cried out and tried to wiggle away but Michael pulled out and crawled on top of him. “Get me ready,” he said, sliding the bottle into his hand.

The Brit swallowed loudly, trying to keep his wits about him as he poured out a liberal amount of the slick substance. He reached down and grabbed Michael’s cock and chuckled as he thrust into his wet hand.

“You want it as bad as I do.”

“No one wants it as bad as you do,” Michael moaned through gritted teeth, grabbing Gavin by the shoulders and flipping him belly-down on the bed.  
  
 _ **Yeah, baby give me one more night [x3]**_  
  
He pressed his slick cock between Gavin’s cheeks and felt the blond squirm. “Tell me,” he whispered, running a hand down his side and cupping his ass. “Tell me you need it.”

The younger man shivered at the touch and whined into the crook of his elbow. He could feel Michael’s eyes boring into the back of his head, could feel the smirk crossing his mouth, could feel the words on his tongue before they escaped his lips.

“I’m not going to move an inch until you say it.”

Gavin’s erection was rubbing on the comforter, all he wanted was more friction, more heat, fuck, more ANYTHING. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as Michael’s hand trailed up his back and threaded into his hair.

The American leaned down and whispered into his ear, “Just three little words, Gavin, and you’ll get it. Tell me.”

Gavin’s will broke when he felt the hot breath on his ear and the words fell from his lips. “I need you, oh fuck Michael, I need you, please, fuck me, please, I’ll do anything—”  
  
 _ **Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you.**_  
 _ **Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.**_  
 _ **Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo.**_  
 _ **Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_  
  
Michael slid into Gavin quickly and both men yelled. The older man hooked an arm under Gavin’s hips and hauled him up to his hands and knees, then grabbed his hips and began fucking him roughly.

Gavin’s eyes squeezed shut and he couldn’t believe the stupid fake words dribbling from his lips when he tried to ask Michael to touch him, help him, do something to his cock to make him go.

The blond choked on his gibberish and saw stars when Michael finally grabbed his dick. He felt the familiar heat rising in his belly and could tell from his lover’s speed that he was too. They were so close, so close…  
  
 _ **So I cross my heart and I hope to die**_  
 _ **(Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh)**_  
 _ **That I’ll only stay with you one more night**_  
 _ **(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)**_  
 _ **And I know I said it a million times**_  
 _ **(Oh, I said it a million times)**_  
 _ **But I’ll only stay with you one more night**_  
 _ **(Yeah, baby give me one more night)**_  
  
Gavin came first, crying out Michael’s name hoarsely as he shot all over the bed. Michael held off as long as he could, riding out Gavin’s orgasm for what seemed like hours until he couldn’t hold back anymore and thrust deeply into Gavin, shooting his load deep into him.

They sat still for a moment, trying to catch their breaths, before Michael leaned back and slipped out. He climbed off the bed, grabbed a towel from the closet, and wiped himself down before tossing it to Gavin.

“Clean up the bed then meet me in the shower.”

Gavin nodded, and Michael padded off into the bathroom. The younger man wiped himself down and slid into his jeans and shoes, putting the towel over the mess on the comforter, not bothering to clean it at all.  
  
 _ **So I cross my heart and I hope to die (yeah, yeah)**_  
 _ **That I’ll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah)**_  
 _ **And I know I said it a million times (yeah, yeah)**_  
 _ **But I’ll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah)**_  
  
Gavin tiptoed to the living room where he pulled an envelope out of his back pocket and placed it under the Fluttershy figure on the coffee table. He grabbed his shirt from where Michael had tossed it and pulled it on over his head.

He left the apartment as quietly as he could, stifling a sob as he shut the door, then began walking to the front of the apartment complex.

He pulled his phone from his pocket and searched through his contacts. He pressed the call button with his thumb, then wiped a tear from his cheek as he listened to the ringing.

“Geoff? Can you come get me at Michael’s place? I need to talk to you about something.”  
  
 _ **I don’t know, whatever.** _


End file.
